The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to establishing wireless communications with base stations having preferred signal transmission configurations. Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems. Additionally, some systems may operate using time-division duplex (TDD), in which a single carrier frequency is used for both uplink and downlink communications, and some systems may operate using frequency-division duplex (FDD), in which separate carrier frequencies are used for uplink and downlink communications.
In systems that operate using TDD, different formats may be used in which uplink and downlink communications may be asymmetric. TDD formats include transmission of frames of data, each including a number of different subframes in which different subframes may be uplink or downlink subframes. Reconfiguration of TDD formats may be implemented based on data traffic patterns of the particular system, in order to provide additional uplink or downlink data capacity to users of the system.